Mysterious Souvenir
MYSTERIOUS SOUVENIR---CHAPTER 26 OF THE MANGA ( Anime cross-reference---None ) Summary During their routine lunch, Oka 'jumps on' Urabe for skipping school, noting that Tsubaki was also absent that day. " What gives ? ", asks Oka. " The ocean ", answers Urabe, as Oka bemoans the fact that her boyfriend will not take her to the beach. At about the same time, but in front of the vending machine, Ueno 'jumps on' Tsubaki for skipping school, noting that Urabe was also absent. Fearing the inevitable, Tsubaki quickly changes the subject to Ueno taking Oka to the beach. Not gonna happen, says Ueno ! Seeing Oka's dilemma, Urabe offers to take Oka to the beach. A few days later, their plans materialize, as both girls ride the light rail to the beach. Although not wearing a swimsuit in public, Oka is, nevertheless, dressed in very provocative clothing, showing a bare midriff. Both girls end up sitting on a sea wall, just looking at the ocean, and sharing intimate conversation and a drool taste. Finally, Oka says that she is satisfied to have looked at the ocean, and not having actually experienced swimming in the ocean. The next day, on their walk home, Urabe asks Tsubaki which day will he be home alone. Next Saturday, he energetically answers. That Saturday, Urabe is lead up to his bedroom. While Tsubaki is out making tea, she locates his hidden stash of men's magazines, and shreds everything with a pair of scissors in each hand. However, a very devastated Tsubaki is offered a souvenir as a reprisal, a picture from the day that Urabe and Oka went to see the ocean, with each girl wearing a bikini swimsuit ! Plot With a poke in the cheek, Oka declares to Urabe that, " You're Bold ! ". Oka continues to grill Urabe during lunchtime, to find out why Urabe and Tsubaki skipped school together, on the same day. Finally, Urabe merely states it's the 'ocean', meaning that they both went to see the ocean, and Urabe got to swim, too. A flabbergasted Oka declares that she wants to go to the ocean, too. At about the same time in front of the Bad Cat vending machine, Ueno is grilling Tsubaki about dating Urabe, to which he says that he is not dating, even though he actually is dating Urabe. A flabbergasted Tsubaki changes the subject by asking Ueno about taking Oka to the beach. Now Ueno becomes flabbergasted, with a definite 'NO' to the idea of Oka at the beach, since he does not want other males seeing her in her bikini swimsuit. Back to the outside lunch of Oka and Urabe, Urabe asks Oka if she would like to go to the beach with her. A rapturous Oka answers with a definite 'YES' to Urabe's offer. On the day of their 'date' with one another, they meet at the train station. Urabe is wearing a plain, but cute princess dress and sandals. Oka is, as always, dressed provocatively, wearing denim booty shorts, a front laced bustier that shows a bare midriff and her cute, small navel, a biker hat, and sandals. Urabe comments on Oka's fashion choice, but Oka retorts that she dresses as wild as she wants to, to spite Ueno, who is always telling her what to wear. The beach is really crowded, so Oka suggests that they walk around for a bit. They find a sea wall, and decide to sit on it and just look at the wave encrusted water. After a while, Oka offers Urabe a drool taste that communicates to Urabe that recently Oka let Ueno touch her breasts ! Unfortunately, that action by Ueno only made him more jealous of Oka. Oka wants to know if Urabe is jealous of Tsubaki, by dropping the hint that teen boys usually have a collection of adult magazines. On which Urabe answers, that she simply can't handle the idea of Tsubaki having pictures of another girl, other than her. But all of this intimate talk is making Oka hungry. She is happy today to have seen the ocean, and not necessarily swim in it. And Oka wants to do one more thing . . . . Next school day, walking home from school, Urabe asks Tsubaki if there is a day coming up when he will be home alone. Why, this coming Saturday ! Urabe then asks if she can come over for a visit. Wow !!! On that special Saturday, Urabe is lead up to Tsubaki's bedroom. While Tsubaki goes downstairs to make tea, Urabe is left alone to look around. Bingo !!! Under his bed are several adult magazines. In a flash, they are reduced to shredded paper by a quick-on-the-draw, gun-slinging Urabe using two pair of scissors, one in each hand. Ambidextrous, anyone ? Tsubaki walks in with tea and cake, just as Urabe is re-holstering her two scissors into her white panties. He can only stammer a loud 'WTF' !!! As Tsubaki's face turns beet red, and he can only yelp Urabe's name, she nonchalantly hands him a plain envelope. His demeanor quickly changes as he opens it and pulls out a photograph. Is this a souvenir of some sort ? >>>FLASHBACK<<< On the beach, Oka suggests to Urabe that they take a picture of the both of them together, and each one give a copy to their respective boyfriends, as a special souvenir of their girl-with-girl date together. As Urabe starts to think about it, Oka points out, whether or not she is also "another girl" whose picture Tsubaki should not have. But Urabe comes to a conclusion that the picture with her and Oka together should be all right, further cementing the mutual relationship and trust that is so evident between both girls. # Tsubaki now realizes that the picture that he now holds in his hands, will instantly become worth so much more then his former adult magazines. It is a picture of Urabe and Oka standing in front of the sea wall, with each one wearing their most cute and sexy swimsuits, a white bikini for Oka, and a black bikini for Urabe !! Category:Chapters